


Questions To Be Answered

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Modern Camelot (Camelot Drabbles Series 1) [30]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Challenge Response, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 15:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Arthur and Gwen discuss Merlin and Morgana’s relationship after Morgana’s confession.<br/>-<br/>prompt 26 assumption<br/>-<br/>Modern Camelot ‘verse. This takes place immediately after ‘Not Exactly Tradition’ (prompt 17).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questions To Be Answered

**Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[**sidhe_faerie**](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)  
 **Title: Questions To Be Answered**  
 **Rating: PG**  
 **Pairing/s:** Arthur/Gwen, background Merlin/Morgana  
 **Summary:** Arthur and Gwen discuss Merlin and Morgana’s relationship after Morgana’s confession.  
 **Warnings:** infidelity  
 **Word Count:** 397  
 **Prompt:** Prompt 26 Assumption  
 **Author's Notes:** Modern Camelot ‘verse. This takes place immediately after ‘Not Exactly Tradition’ (prompt 17). All prior drabbles are on AO3

**Questions To Be Answered**

Arthur let himself in after his tall with Merlin at the pub. He can tell by the lack of lights on that Gwen has gone to bed. He walked into the bedroom and saw her in the bed reading one of those awful romance novels she likes.

“Did you get him settled down?” Gwen asked as she looked up.

“I think so.” Arthur pulled off his clothes and got in bed next to her.

Gwen put her book on the night table and cuddled against him.

“What if it’s not his?” Arthur asked.

“What are you talking about Arthur?” Gwen looked up at him from his shoulder.

“The baby. What if the baby is not Merlin’s?” Arthur clarified.

“A woman knows who the father of her child is Arthur.” Gwen rubs her belly. “I know you are my child’s father.”

“Yes but this is Morgana we are talking about. I think she has slept with every one of my mates and quite a few more.”  

“Arthur, she’s your sister!”

“And she is free with her ….”

“Arthur!” Gwen couldn’t believe he was even thinking such things.

“All I’m saying is that he should ask for a test. That would put all doubt to rest.” Arthur explained. 

“But that means he doesn’t trust her.” Gwen said.

“Ah so he should just believe her even though there is the smallest possibility that the child isn’t his. That would eat at me. I know this child is mine.” Arthur rubs her belly. “I have no doubts but Merlin will if it isn’t proven. It will always be in the back of his mind.”

“Do all men think this way?”

“I don’t know but I know Merlin enough to believe he will.” Arthur pulled her closer. “He’s hurt because she tricked him and if she did it once …”

“She may do it again?” Gwen finally understood. “I’ll talk to her but she may think that we are just interfering.”

“We are family. It’s expected.” Arthur said.

“I shall remember that.” Gwen said. “Now we need to get some sleep before the birds start singing. I have a wedding to help plan and you have Merlin’s bachelor party to host.”

“I suppose I should find some exotic dancers.” 

“Arthur, I will kill you.” Gwen said against his shoulder half asleep.

“Got it.” Arthur snuggled her close and drifted off to sleep. 


End file.
